Rinkah
Rinkah (リンカ Rinka) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation route. She is voiced by Yui Ishikawa in the Japanese version and Stephanie Lemelin in the English version. Profile A fighter born into the Flame Tribe, which exists independent of the kingdom. Following the orders of her father, the chieftain, she assists the soldiers of Hoshido. She first appears in Chapter 2, where she, Kaze, and several Hoshdian prisoners of war are fought by the Avatar. After the battle, Garon orders the Avatar to execute them, but the Avatar refuses. To get the situation off of the Avatar's back, Leo pretends to execute both Rinkah and Kaze with a spell from his tome, Brunhilde. After this, Xander and the Avatar secretly help them escape from the Nohrian capital. After Chapter 3, she stumbles upon the Avatar, who was wandering across the border into Hoshido after having watched Gunter fall into the Bottomless Canyon, and having been warped back to the actual world by Lilith. Mistaking them for a random Nohrian soldier, she knocks them out cold and captures them. She then recognizes them as a Hoshido royal, much to her surprise and confusion because the Avatar is also a Nohrian Royal. After spending the night at a nearby shelter she and Kaze bring the Avatar to the Hoshido siblings and, after one very emotional family reunion, helps them defend a mountain village from Faceless alongside Kaze in Chapter 4. After that, she accompanies the siblings to the Hoshido Capital, only for Mikoto to die by the hands of a hooded man and for the plaza to be invaded by demon soldiers. After the demons got routed she sticks with the Hoshido siblings and the Avatar until Chapter 6 where the Avatar is forced to choose between their Nohrian siblings or their Hoshido siblings. Birthright In this path, Rinkah will stay with the army past Chapter 6 and stay throughout the story upon recruitment. Conquest In this path, Rinkah will leave and reappear in Chapter 11 fighting alongside Hinoka to prevent the Avatar's army from reaching the Rainbow Sage. Revalation In this path, Rinkah will leave and reappear at the start of Chapter 9 (stats unchanged from when she left) to fight the Wind Tribe with the Avatar and the rest of the army in order to protect Sakura and Takumi, who had recently joined the Avatar's army. Personality Due to being the daughter of the chieftain of the Fire Tribe, Rinkah was trained since birth to become a fierce warrior, like her father, in hopes that one day she may earn the title of chieftain once her father passes away. Because of this, it is shown in her supports, quotes, portrait and English voice acting that she was raised as a tomboy (probably more steriotypical than Hana as Hana still cares about her looks) and does not have the same need or care about beauty as other women in the army and is more interested in training extremely hard to prove her worth back home. In accordance with her clan’s law of solitude, she does not interact with her comrades more than what is necessary and is naturally stoic. However, she is easily fired up when the time comes. She has the highest body temperature in the army. In-Game Base Stats Chapter 4 - Siblings of Hoshido As an Enemy Chapter 2 - Gift of Ganglari |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 11 - The Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |45% |25% |50% |55% |35% |65% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |30% |45% |30% |50% |55% |35% |65% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Oni Chieftain |40% |40% |15% |65% |55% |40% |60% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Blacksmith Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kaze * Jakob * Hinata * Azama * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Ryoma * Takumi * Benny (Revelation) * Keaton (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kagero * Oboro * Orochi * Rinkah's Child * Charlotte (Revelation) Quotes Level Up * "Can't complain about this!" (4-5 stats up) * "You might get burned if you get too close!" (2-3 stats up) Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support * "We can do this." * "No need to be afraid." * "Don't worry." * "Witness the strength of my tribe." * "I'll lend you strength." * "Everything's all right." * "I'll back you up." Dual Strike Dual Guard * "So much work!" * "What do you think you're doing?!" Defeated Enemy * "You're done." * "Heh." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Ah. I'm impressed." * "Thanks." * "Stealing my prey?" Critical/Skill Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy * "You'll... pay for this..." Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Etymology Rinkah has multiple meanings, including flower grove and fiery grove. Trivia *Rinkah was voted the 23rd most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters